Killer Croc
Killer Croc (real name Waylon Jones) is an enemy of Batman from the DC Universe. Description Batman Killer Croc has an exclusive Green head, which shows scaly green skin, red eyes, and sharp teeth. His torso is also exclusive, it is a shirtless male torso with scales and green skin. His arms are also green, but his hands are Black, most likely because they would be too expensive to produce in green at the time. Croc's legs are Dark Blue to represent the blue jeans he often wears. Super Heroes Killer Croc is now represented by a big figure to make him larger. He is mostly olive green with scale-like bumps covering his back. Some basic detailing is printed on his chest and forehead, and he has an evil grin. He is also wearing blue torn pants, but in a lighter shade of blue. The Lego Batman Movie Killer Croc, still a big-fig, has a more monstrous appearance featuring a hunchback portrayal. His scale-like bumps now extend to where his head would be and he even features a tail the head of a classic LEGO crocodile. A four pack is molded onto his stomach and he has green scales printed on his shoulders. He reintroduces arms, hands and fingers used by the Rancor from Star Wars, but in olive green with scales printed on. His shackles are portrayed as silver, metal armbands with chains attached to them. He has blue pants with a brown rope used as a belt. His pants are torn at the bottom and he has three-toed dinosaur-like feet. His fingernails and toenails are tan. In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Killer Croc was identical to his appearance in 7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc. In preliminarily screenshots of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Killer Croc wears lighter blue pants and has no gloves on, though this was changed in the final cut, although in the Attract Video he appears like in the early photos. In LEGO Batman 2 Killer Croc is one of the few Batman characters who has not been rereleased in the Super Heroes line (at the time of the game's release) whose video game design has changed for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Croc's head and torso are the same, but he now has a belt on his hips and his pants are ripped, leaving much of his legs exposed. And his hands are green, rather than black. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Killer Croc was a boss in the level Under the City. He was also a playable character in A Daring Rescue. Croc can dive, is immune to toxic waste, and he has super strength. 's team from left to right: Penguin, Killer Croc, Bane, Man-Bat, Catwoman|link=https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/File:943952_20080926_790screen002.jpg]]Killer Croc was an important part of The Penguin's team, which also consisted of Bane, Catwoman, and Man-Bat. The team planned to unleash an army of Penguin Minions on Gotham City. After Catwoman successfully stole the Gotham Diamond, she refused to hand it over to Penguin. When the police showed up Penguin and Catwoman both escaped, but they were separated. While searching for Catwoman, Penguin was spotted by a Police Boat, he summoned Killer Croc to help escape the police. After doing so, they were pursued by Batman and Robin, which resulted in the destruction of Penguin's Submarine. in the Sewer.|link=https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pic46C674C0307C7520AEC83E260C5D7B2F.jpg]]In an attempt to evade the Dynamic Duo, Killer Croc and Penguin escaped into the sewer where they received a message from Catwoman who was looking to be freed from the prison cells beneath the Police Department. Killer Croc and Penguin laughed until she informed them that she still had the diamond, so they agreed. Killer Croc and Penguin made their way to the Police Department by way of the sewer. Once Catwoman was freed, she once again refused to hand over the diamond, until Killer Croc growled at her. Shortly after, Batman and Robin arrived, which caused Catwoman and Penguin to flee. Croc stayed behind to try and fend them off and allow Penguin and Catwoman to escape. Croc was defeated and sent back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 Killer Croc appears in Arkham Asylum's underground prison after the failed breakout, which he was not a part of. He blocks Robin's way when he is in the tank, and the player has to give him food in order to distract him and let Robin continue his way. In the console version, he is found under Gotham waterworks and is available to buy for 125,000 studs when subdued, but in the portable version he is only unlocked for purchase when the first minikit of Gotham Metro is found. In the portable version, his minikit is found in the level Arkham Asylum. He costs 100,000 studs like most of the Batman villains. In LEGO Batman 3 Killer Croc reappears in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham as a playable character. Unlike his previous appearances, Killer Croc is redesigned as a bigfig. He is most likely based off of his appearance in the Batman: Arkham series of video games. In this game Killer Croc is responsible for getting the sewer maps to help Joker, Grundy, Firefly, and Cheetah to get into the Justice Hall to get access to a portal to the Watch Tower. Once the villains are in the Watch Tower Lex Luthor was going to hack the mainframe to use the binary canon to hold the world ransom to make him president. Background Waylon Jones was born with a disfiguring genetic skin disorder which gave him scales. Due to this mutation, Waylon was abandoned by his parents as a child and constantly bullied until one day he broke and attacked the bully before running away to the carnival. Having gotten a job as an alligator wrestler in a side-show, Waylon was given the stage-name of Killer Croc but the amount of mockery and shunning he got on a regular basis took a toll on Croc's sanity and made him turn to crime. As a criminal, Croc sharpened his teeth to points and used his immense size and strength to gain an advantage in the criminal underworld. Though he has average intelligence, Croc has super strength, accelerated healing, is a strong swimmer, hardened skin, and powerful jaws thanks to his reptilian genetics. LEGO.com Description Super Heroes The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Notes * Killer Croc's design on LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is similar to his design from the video game, Batman: Arkham Asylum. * In the DC Extended Universe, he is played by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, who also played Kurse in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Bat-Fact of his LEGO Batman Movie bio is a direct reference to the episode "Almost Got 'im" from Batman the Animated Series, where Batman disguised as Killer Croc fabricates a similar story. * In the video games, Killer Croc is potrayed by Fred Tatasciore, who also voices Soldier: 76 from ''Overwatch'' and Dennis Nedry in LEGO Jurassic World. Appearances * 7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc * 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash * 70907 Killer Croc Tail-Gator Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk Gallery Crocold.png|Killer Croc's Original Game Appearance Kileer Croc.jpg|Poster KillerCrocFUll.png|Killer Croc as a Big Fig in LEGO Batman 3 KillerCroc.png Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Killer Croc in ''The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow 20171118_020645.png TLBM Killer Croc.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie. See also * Lizard References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:Big Figures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures